


It Is Shining Newly Bright

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2018 [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Rajan has his heart set on Germany for Christmas
Relationships: Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Series: Advent Fics 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It Is Shining Newly Bright

For all his dedication to ignoring the traditions of the temple, Rajan is fascinated by far flung traditions. 

“I know what an Indian Christmas looks like.” He protests, when Kala accuses him of looking too dearly on the habits of white people. “But what about a German Christmas, eh? The big markets and the trees.”

Kala pauses where she’s filling up the dishwasher and shoots her husband a quizzical look. Wolfgang joins her, sat up late reading some tawdry romance novel that she can’t stand but that he and Lito won’t stop haranguing them all about. 

Rajan laughs. “Excuse? Where’s the excuse? You have that friend who brings you presents during Eid and you don’t say no to her. Besides, Christmas is different. It’s more than just Christian, you know.”

“I’ve never been to church in my life.” Wolfgang agrees. Lito and Capheus both gasp like they’ve been stung while Sun laughs. 

They are never off aeroplanes any more. Between Rajan trying his best to show her every inch of South East Asia over endless long weekends and the time they spend in Berlin, Seoul, San Francisco, Chicago, Nairobi, Mexico City. Kala has never once insisted that they go anywhere, but Rajan is determined to know her cluster as well as he knows her. Lacking the right genetic make up to class as _homo sensorum_ , this requires a lot of plane trips. 

When she straightens up, Wolfgang is sat on the counter top wearing nothing but his reading glasses. He grins at Kala. “I’d love to see you.” Then nods towards Rajan. “Him too.”

“We’d love to see the three of you.” The rest of the cluster choruses, and the matter is settled before Kala has had to lift a finger to make her own decision. 

Berlin is freezing in the winter, thick with snow and drunk Europeans stumbling pink faced and overexcited through the seemingly endless Christmas markets. The smell of sugar and spices settles deep in Kala’s nostrils, capped off with a twist of citrus that makes the whole affair feel entirely unlike Germany. 

“It smells like home.” Rajan laughs from underneath three jumpers, a hat, earmuffs and the thickest gloves they could find. 

Wolfgang, in a scarf and leather jacket, hums agreement and squeezes Kala’s hand. 

Kala in the middle, Wolfgang to the left, Rajan to the right. They don’t have to talk about it, their own personal little cluster. The boys like each other a lot, but they haven’t quite figured out how to cross the hurdle of her. She is the glue holding this whole experiment together. 

At the cinema with them either side of her, steering the conversation when they go out drinking together, in bed with one behind and the other in front. Feeling how eager Wolfgang is to kiss Rajan again, sensing how unsure Rajan is about what he’s supposed to do with Wolfgang. 

“Straight boys.” Nomi rolls her eyes, falling into line next to Wolfgang. “Jesus, it’s cold.”

“Should have brought a coat.” Wolfgang tells her. Kala laughs, and Rajan is nonplussed for a second before he remembers that he can’t see everything they see. 

Wolfgang fills him in before Kala has to. “Nomi’s joined us. It’s not so cold in San Francisco.”

Everyone thinks Germany is far too cold, except for Will and Riley who are too perfectly tucked up in their Chicago brown stone to care what the rest of them are doing. Kala, Rajan and Wolfgang keep walking, treating each other to bites of this or that, hot things fried quickly to keep you warm. Wolfgang holds out a churro and Rajan’s hand has to steady his wrist to take a bite. Like that, they stand together, a perfect triangle. 

At the centre of the market is a tree, towering twenty feet off the ground and lit up in white lights and baubles that are simultaneously tasteful and desperately tacky. Too much, just right. Kala pulls her arms free of Rajan and Wolfgang’s to pull them in closer, tugging on their waists and trying to imprint this particular warmth that she only ever gets when they’re all three in the same place at the same time, uninterrupted. 

The curtain closes for her and Wolfgang at once, the rest of the cluster finding it in their hearts to grant them privacy. Sometimes they have to remind yourself that despite their great similarities, they’re all just human. 

Sometimes you have to separate entirely, just to remind yourself that you can. She and Wolfgang are no longer any good at it, but they try. Rajan’s cautious fingers reaching for Wolfgang’s behind her back because some things are easier when you’re not looking at them directly. 

Every day is the start of something if you play your cards right. The tree seems to shimmer in temperatures that promise a frost in the morning, and Kala’s so glad to be in Germany tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >sweeterthankarma: Cute, but one little thing: by now, we know Wolfgang and Rajan definitely aren’t straight ;)  
> >>Merixcil:I neeeeeeever said Wolfgang was straight  
> >>And I go with a 'Rajan never had cause to think of himself as anything other than straight until he kissed a guy that was having sex with the same woman as him who they both love at the time and he's still working out if he did that because he's not straight or to try it out for Kala's sake' kind of vibe  
> >>>sweeterthankarma: Good call, I was just referring to the line where Nomi mockingly refers to them as straight as they stumble over their feelings lol


End file.
